magfandomcom-20200213-history
Valor Company, Inc.
thumb|The image of the [[Private military contractor|PMC Valor Company, Inc..]] Valor Company, Inc. is one of the PMC in MAG. The corporation is based out of Alaska in the United States. Much of their equipment appears American in origin, such as the Marine LAV, M4 Carbine, and the like. Valor's soldiers are known for their ability to adapt to almost any situation, allowing them to easily tread through enemy territory. They stand as a team, putting their squad before their individual lives. Valor soldiers are battle-tested and have average, reliable technology and weapons. History Founded by a group of former US Army officers, Valor Security Services began as a major independent military contractor working directly for United States State Department. The company's early work involved the execution of covert operations in hostile territory, seek-and-destroy operations, and the search and capture of several high ranking members of al-Qaeda. Though the company's early business ventures were highly successful, as the Private Military Contractor market and overseas competition grew, Valor looked for growth opportunities in new ventures. Seven years after Valor's inception, venture capitalist Gregory Cavanaugh purchased controlling shares of Valor Security Services. He brought in his own advisory board, and immediately got to work restructuring the company into a global corporation with complimentary businesses in fuel services, logistics, and acquisitions. Shortly after its restructuring Valor enjoyed it's first major victory, the successful rescue of hostages from the US Embassy in East Timor. The operation made headline news around the world, and secured Valor's reputation as one of the world's premier Security Contractors. This was followed by the announcement of a $500 million contract with the United Nations to provide security services to officials and diplomats around the world. The following year was a challenging one for Valor due to the Mauritania incident, which involved a series of UN hearings examining charges against the company for alleged breach of contract. Valor was accused of failing to execute a strike as scheduled against the target terrorist cell they had been hired to disband. The contracting government's claims that Valor operatives were derelict in their duties was proven undeniably false, as the Valor men had simply refused to abandon the humanitarian aid camp they were defending from the local Haitsi militia. In later investigations it was revealed the terrorists' movements were intended to be a diversion, with the aim of pulling Valor troops from the camp, which would have cleared the way for the militia's acts of genocide. After the incident, Valor experience another period of strong growth, spurred by the capture of terrorist leader Hassan Alhazred. Building on the momentum of this victory, Valor was able to secure several lucrative contracts that kept the company highly profitable well into the new decade. Valor recently secured a long-term arrangement with the United Coalition to provide a comprehensive suite of global security services to the countries within the treaty organization. Gregory Cavanaugh is the CEO of Valor Company. Heir to the Cavanaugh fortune, he purchased the company for $400 million in 2014. Since then, he has expanded Valor into a billion-dollar enterprise. Cavanaugh is driven by a powerful desire to reshape the world into a safer place for citizens of all nations. Equipment Vehicles Infiltrator Eight wheels, eight passengers and one hulking 30mm turret, the Infiltrator is the ultimate in armored personnel carriers. With heavy combat armor, smoke screens and enough supplies to last a week this platform is guaranteed to get you in and out before the opposition knows what hit them. Based on Marine LAV-25. MH60G There's no doubt that this chopper has been in service for a while now, but with good reason. We've taken the MH60G to hot spots all over the globe and it continues to come back in one piece, because just like the operatives we chose to employ it's built on a solid, combat proven foundation. When the miniguns howl and its rotors churn those who stand against us know that pain is coming, and Valor are the ones who'll be delivering it. Valor Contracts *Sabotage - 1 *Acquisition - 0 *Interdiction - 0 *Domination - 1 Valor Website Valor Company, Inc. website Category:PMC Category:Valor Category:MAG Universe